Speed
by Dramatic Fantasy
Summary: Rhyme finds a new game Not sure if this will be romance, if it is, i will change the genre to romance/general


Forgot about this...........

Chris: Hey, you'll see me later in the story. Upon the Rocks doesn't own any thing in TWEWY. Except me. And even that he's fighting lawsuits for. Not Really.

*****************************

Rhyme was walking around school grounds, looking for her brother. After the Game, life had gone back to the way it was before they had "died." As they were resurrected, time was changed so that instead of dying, they had been put into a coma. Rhyme had been the first awake, and after about a week of sitting in the hospital, making sure they were ok, they left and began school again. They're lives slowly went back to normal. Beat flunking almost every test (P.E he passed with flying colors! lol), Neku getting A's in Math and Science while failing Language Arts. Shiki aced almost everything, getting a B+ on Science. Rhyme however, was getting As in everything. Science, Math, Language Arts. Everything. P.E was even a cinch for her because even though she wasn't as strong as the others, she was faster and more flexible.

Rhyme sat down on the curb and looked around. School had finished, and at this time, all of the kids were gathered by the curb to play games while they waited for the bus. Some were playing Poker and Blackjack(betting and all lol. i think one kid was counting cards), others playing other card games like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh(i don't play either.) However, a group of kids were sitting by the door of the school, shouting, jeering, and cheering. Rhyme was going to ignore it, but she saw a black skull cap, orange hair, and a green hoodie. Rhyme walked over and saw the kids were playing some sort of card game.

"Hey there Rhyme! How you doin?" She looked up and saw a pair of black shades on the kid with the green hoodie.

"Hi Chris. I'm doin good. You?" Rhyme said with a smile. Chris grinned a silly grin and took off his glasses. His hair was flat, but it spiked out every once in a while. He was wearing a pair of black sweats with white stripes running down them. His shoes were black slip ons with white socks(dunno why i put that........... guess who this is.) He went to school with Rhyme and was also a straight A student.

"Fine. You're brother can't play Speed for zip. I can beat him with one eye and one hand. Wonder about you.........." Chris quickly picked up the cards and shuffled them in an instant. He dealed out the cards with incredible speed. Two piles on the side had five cards in each pile and two cards in the middle, all of them face down. He dealt out 2 piles, 20 cards in both pile, to Rhyme and himself. "K!(not ok, k.) take five cards. The idea of this game is to get rid of all of your 20 cards. You can only get rid of cards by putting them on the two cards in the middle. The cards you put down can only put them if they are lower or higher than the card in the middle. Aaaaannnnnnndddddd.......i guess you can put the same card on there. Normally, i don't do that, but for you, it's fine." He pulled five cards out of the pile and flipped over the two cards. The cards in the middle were a jack and a 2. Rhyme carefully picked out a 3 and began to put the card down on the 2, when Chris flipped out an ace, king, queen, jack, and 10, all in order and slammed them on the 2.

"Oh, that's right. We don't play taking turns. Probably shoulda mentioned that." Chris grabbed four more cards and began to put the a queen on the jack. He stopped and put the card back and let Rhyme take a turn. "As a way to say I'm sorry, you're free to play 4 cards." He grinned and started flipping through his cards. Rhyme sorted her cards out pretty fast and dropped a 9, 8, and 7 on the 10, and flipped out a queen and king onto the jack. "That's five cards, but ok."

As the game progressed, Rhyme quickly got the hang of it. Chris ended up winning with five cards on Rhyme's side. Chris laughed and patted Rhyme on the back. Rhyme smiled as she put her cards in the mess of a pile of cards.

"Close! Nice job though. Hey, Neku. You're new at this game too. You play." Chris got up and cleaned up the sidewalk where they were playing. Before he could deal out the next set though, the bus arrived. "Darn. Cya tomorrow." The class boarded the bus and left the school. Rhyme and Beat were left. They couldn't afford the bus fare, so they walked home. As she got up, Rhyme saw a pair of black shoes in front of her.

"Why are you still here?" Rhyme asked. Chris smirked and flipped his glasses back on.

"I get picked up by my parents. Anyway, you should come over to my house some time. I can tell you liked playing Speed. I probably can show you some other games!" Chris grinned. Rhyme thought about it when Beat suddenly cut in.

"Hey, yo can't steal ma sis from me!" (i can't talk gangsta. at all. .) Beat shouted. Chris grinned and started walking away. As he disappeared from sight, Rhyme picked up her red book bag. As she picked it up, she heard something fall. Rhyme looked back and saw a deck of cards on the ground with a note that said: _Have fun._

Rhyme picked it up and started flipping through the cards. The first words she said when she got home were: "Mom, Dad, can i show you something?"

****************************  
OK! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Crappy? Wonderful? lol first time trying this out with a game.

Whoever guesses who Chris is gets a cookie!

Chris: HEY! Why am i the mystery person?

Me: Cause. i said so.

Chris: Ok, fine.


End file.
